


Macabre Mirrors (oneshot)

by NameNameDoesStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Combined Horrortale (Undertale) and Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Gen, I forgot how to do tags help, Imported from Tumblr, One Shot, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameNameDoesStuff/pseuds/NameNameDoesStuff
Summary: The Horrortale and Horrorswap skeletons meet in the messed up underground. All of the skeletons have to learn to get along, or else one of them's going to end up as another's lunch.





	Macabre Mirrors (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horrorswap and Horrortale Combined AU Oneshot or whatever the word is because I don’t remember](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526871) by namesareprettygreat. 

> This is in the perspective of HT!Sans, underground.  
This single-chapter fic is taken from my tumblr: namesareprettygreat.
> 
> Also this was the first fic I ever wrote, so I'm touching it up a bit to make it decently readable. The original fic is from my Tumblr, and is listed in the "inspired by" bit.

Sans looked at Papyrus, and then at the other two skeletons on the ruined sofa. He took in the details slowly, eyelight lazily drifting in between the three of them.

The other Sans looked similar to his brother, crooked teeth, messed up stature, but was much shorter, being at around four feet tall from first glance, and had a different looking outfit. He smelled just like rotting meat, similar to Papyrus... _his_ Papyrus

A thought occurred to him. Is this other Sans a child? Damn, that’s rough. Of course, there were other children in the underground during the famine, but most died fairly fast or were used for a quick meal. The thought disturbed him. He decided to stop thinking about it.

The other Papyrus looked much more like Sans, a gaping hole on the right side of his head and a dull crimson eyelight on the respective side. He wore a faded orange hoodie with obvious blood stains on him. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and honey, but the smell was weak enough that Sans knew he hadn’t had those particular items in a long time.

Sans looked back to Papyrus, who was already lumbering downstairs to meet the dubious doppelgangers.

* * *

“WELL, THIS IS A MIGHTY SURPRISE! I DIDN’T KNOW THERE WERE OTHER… SKELETONS… THAT LOOK EXACLTY… LIKE US???” Papyrus shouted. Sans didn’t understand why Papyrus found the need to shout so often, but ever since Sans’ head wound, everything sounded a lot louder to him.

Now that Papyrus mentioned it, of course! That makes sense! Sans had just stopped working on the machine last night so if something powered it and it worked that would mean he’s in another universe or something? Or were the other skeletons in _his_ universe? But why would the house…? Never mind, it didn’t make sense to him.

The other skeletons stood up. The other Papyrus had just as much a terrible standing posture as Sans’ Papyrus. This was getting confusing for him. He needed to think of some nicknames to make it less so, but he was in no state to think of words right now. Sans wondered if the new Papyrus or the new Sans was thinking the same thing.

“OH, WOWSERS! PA-PAPYRUS! ANOTHER YOU!” The other Sans-- Bleak seemed like a nice name for him-- yelled. Why does everybody have to be so… so loud?!

“seems like it, bro. i’d say to remember to introduce yourself, but it seems we meet _every time we look in the mirror_.” The other Papyrus-- Screech? That's what Sans considered-- mumbled. Finally, someone who uses their inside voice. And hey, that joke was kinda funny. Sans decided to join the three.

Sans ambled in, one hand holding his cleaver in case Screech shared his… not so gentle demeanor.

* * *

“heh, i’d not say this is a_glass-breaking_ revelation, but aren’t you me?” Sans pointed at Bleak. He was confused. Was Screech supposed to be him or was Bleak him? What universe were they from? Bleak laughed, a sharper, less nasally laugh than Papyrus.

“ugh… why do you have to make such terrible puns? that wasn’t even a decent one, you just replaced the word ground with glass.” Screech groaned. Fortunately the response wasn’t as loud as what would have been if Papyrus had joined in.

“anyways, i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” Sans reached out, prepared for the old ‘blade in the hand trick’ before he realised it wouldn’t work on a skeleton. He put that hand back in his pocket and pulled the other hand out. Bleak shook it eagerly, but Screech was still a tad cautious; as he should be.

“come on, pal. you know how it is, gotta get through the daily _grind_ somehow.” Sans chuckled, getting less a reaction than he was expecting from either of them. He sighed.

“so, uh… how did you get to our place? as my brother mentioned, there aren’t any skeletons underground ‘sides us.” Sans mumbled.

“B-BUT, WE’RE AT… AT HOME! LOOK, SEE?” Bleak shouted, before scrambling up the stairs on all fours. Screech just decided to teleport up there, same with Sans. Papyrus just decided to stay there as he could see most of the upstairs by standing on his toes.

Bleak pointed at the door to Papyrus’ room and then Sans’. “LOOK! THERE’S MY ROOM AND THERE’S PAP-PAPYRUS’ ROOM!” He shouted, before reading the sign on what he mistook to be his room.

“THE WORDS ARE WRONG! PAPYRUS, ARE YOU P-P-PRANKING ME AGAIN!?” He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother, although there was clearly no malice behind it.

* * *

“nah bro, think they’re tellin’ the truth.” Screech shrugged.

“IN THAT CASE, HO-HOW DID WE GET HERE?” Bleak asked.

“alright. for fuck’s sake can you please just tell me what in the everloving hell is going on here?! there’s two new us-es where we act completely different, you somehow got into our house without us noticing, and we each have the same name!” Sans yelled. He hardly ever raised his voice above a low grumble, so it surprised everybody in the house when he finally yelled.

Bleak looked shocked and looked as if he was about to cry. Sans felt awful about it. 

“listen, i’m sorry, okay? no need to get upset…” Sans started. And then the noise started.

* * *

It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Both Sans and Screech covered their nonexistant ears, while Papyrus ran up to comfort Bleak. Honestly, Sans was surprised by the gentle nature of his brother’s voice during all this. His brother never spoke under a shout, so that was startling.

The crying only lasted for a few short minutes. The silence after that was awkward to say the least.

“sheesh, kid, you really know how to scream.”

“I’M TWENTY-FIVE YEARS OLD!” Bleak pouted. Great. Back to more noise. Screech nodded.

"yeah. m'bro doesn't like being called a child." Screech muttered.

“wow, that’s an _adult_ doing that?.” Sans asked, surprised. He realised he he needed to get back on patrol or Undyne would get extremely angry with him and Papyrus. Sans didn't need that much stress added on, so he thought to go.

“ayy, paps, you want to go back out on patrol for humans, or just me today?” Sans mumbled. His hunger was gnawing at his gut, but he tried to stay focused. He'd get to eat some time soon.

"SORRY, BROTHER, BUT I HAVE TO STAY! THIS NEW SANS IS QUITE THE FELLOW!" Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans. "BESIDES, HE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PROFESSIONAL ASSISTANCE TO CALM DOWN!"

A thought occurred to him. If Undyne is the queen in his world, and the new skeletons were just like the two of them but had personalities swapped (and magic, from the looks of it), would the queen in their world still be Undyne? He decided not to ask as he teleported to the front door.

"aight. wait up. i'll join you." Screech mumbled, as he teleported downstairs to the front door. "seems we both have a bunch of recapping to do."

Walking – surprisingly– required much more physical energy on Sans' end than teleporting for him, so he walked less often than he should. Apparently, Bleak can’t teleport or chooses not to, but Screech can. Did he already think about that or didn’t he? It doesn’t matter.

It was the day the human was supposed to go through the door to the Ruins like before. Of course, he doesn’t remember exactly what day it was so he went every day. Timelines were hard to remember now and since this was something new as far as he was aware, he’d not been able to remember what day it was.

* * *

Right now, he was almost late. Undyne would have his head if he were late again, and, well... he couldn’t wait to have the human’s.

**Author's Note:**

> A note relating to my Tumblr and my Ao3 accounts and content:  
Aight. So I'm moving several of my Tumblr minifics/oneshots/whatevers to here to give fans of my Ao3 work more content whenever I'm inactive. I'm also moving several of my Ao3 fics/oneshots/whatevers to Tumblr to give fans of my Tumblr work more content whenever I'm inactive. Expect a lot more content on both sites.


End file.
